Plotless & Pointless: It's An Ang Fic!
by Angel's Sin
Summary: A bashing of regular WeiB Kruez fics, and all that annoying stuff. My first fic posted; please read and review! [I'll give you a cookie...] Oh, it has yaoi, that's when you have a boy and a boy and they're in love. AND THEY'RE GAY. Spelled: G-A-Y. *gasp!*


Ang: Hiya, minna-chan! For some odd reason I'm in an OOC mood... BWAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER! -erm- I mean... I feel like writing the people of WeiB out of character for some odd reason, so... *looks around nervously* Yeah... Hey, don't leave! *grabs wrist* You're stayin' with me! *evil grin* Well, this fanfic is mostly to poke fun at other WeiB fics- *nervous glance at your weapon* ...but don't take it offensively, I'm sure you write fine. *nervous laughter* OK, I guess I can stop babbling... Enjoy! ~.^  
  
"CUT!" shouted the author, Ang. "That was horrible! You have to put more emotion into it. 'Ken, I love you!' Come on, Aya!"  
"I'M Aya!" cired a black haired girl.  
"YOU'RE in a coma," Ang retorted.  
"Oh yeah..." Aya fell back asleep as Aya recited the line.  
"CUT!" cried Ang again.  
"What now?" ask Aya.  
"Yeah?" asked Aya.  
"Urgh!" Ang mesaged her temples, sighing heavily as she did so. "Stop it! YOU'RE Ran and YOU'RE Aya. OK?"  
"Why can't I be Aya?" asked Ran.  
"And why can't I be Ran?" questioned Aya.  
"Because it's confusing!" she shouted, then turned to Aya to shout, "and you're in a coma!"  
Aya fell back into the coma again and Ran tried to say his line.  
"Ken, I love you! Your handsome, kind, car-"  
"CUT!"  
"WHAT?" asked Aya and Ran at the same time.  
"Coma," Ang growled, as Aya fell back down. "You said "your"," the fangirl grumbled, turning towards Ran.  
"What's wrong with "your"?"  
"It's WRONG! You're SUPPOSED to say "you're"."  
"Yeah, I said "your"."  
"No! "You're"! As in... "You are"..."  
"Yeah, "your"."  
Ang sunk her head into her hands.  
"Forget it..."  
"Ken, I love you! You're handsome, kind, caring, and... I want you!"  
Ran started stripping off his clothing, removing his bonds that held him from his love. He held Ken's body to his own and-  
"CUT!!!!" cried Ang. "You're making into a lemon! NC-17! This is PG!! CUUUUUT!!"  
Ran pouted, putting his clothes back on.  
"Fine! Be mean!"  
"Fine! I will!"  
"Poopy head!"  
"Dorkus!"  
"Fart face!"  
"Squished toad!"  
"KEN!!" sobbed Ran, running to take shelter from the "horrible" insults Ang was yelling at him. "She called me a squished toad!" he whimpered, pointing an accusing finger towards Ang.  
Ken growled, pushing Ran away and running towards Ang.  
"SHI NE NOT TAKATORI!" he cried, lunging at the fangirl.  
"Bishie!" cried the helpless otaku, grabbing onto Ken.  
"Gah!"  
He tried to get her off, failing of course, before relizing the magic word that he could say.  
"CUT!"  
"Hey! That's MY line! I'm the horrible writing this plotless fic!" whined Ang, released Ken so that he could go back to Ran. "But you did have a good reason: OOCness!"  
Ang smiled, a sick, evil smile before sitting onto her "AUTHOR" chair.  
"KAME HAME HA!" cried a voice.  
"What the--???" questioned Ang, looking about the room.  
"Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" exclaimed a slightly higher voice.  
"NANI!?!?!"  
"Omae o korosu."  
"That was just unsettling..."  
"HEEEEEEEEEEERO!"  
"Help! Crossovers!"  
Ang grabbed her trusty "CROSSOVERS" fly swater and jumped off of her "AUTHOR" chair.  
"Come out from where you're hiding! ...Or I'll add more characters and a plot to this fic!!" There was a pause of silence. "You know I will!"  
"Ossu!" greeted a familiar voice.  
"AHH! DRAGON BALL Z IS ATTACKING!! IT'S GOKU!" Ang wailed.  
Goku smiled in a friendly manner, still waving his hand from when he had said, 'ossu'.  
"Hi, guys!" giggled another familiar voice.  
"And Usagi! Get back!" snarled Ang, waving the fly swater at the cameo-ing [It's a GOOD word!] characters.  
"Omae o korosu," restated the monotone-ish voice of Heero Yui.  
"Ueeeh...." Ang... ueeehed...  
"HEEEEEEERO!" cried the voice from earlier.  
"And Dorothy!" [Heh, you loser, you were thinking it was Relena. Weren'tcha? Weren'tcha? I sure showed YOU! In your face! :P And she's in character. Go read the manga, you JERK! *is having WAAAY too much fun with this*] "Get away-ay-ay!" cried Ang, swatting at all of them to get away from her and her bishie-haven.  
"Let's go spar!" Goku said, smiling.  
"I'm fine sparring with Ay- Ran, thank you very much," stated Ken, holding Ran closer to him.  
Ang thought of her Gundam Wing DVDs, watching the subtitled versions, and then remembered the one thing that would set Heero off: and Dorothy would go with him.  
"Hey, Heero!" Ang called mockingly.  
"Ne?" the Gundam boy asked.  
"It's your mission to go away from this place and never come back! Crossovers are bad! And take Usagi with you!"  
Heero nodded a brisk shake of his head.  
"Mission accepted."  
Picked up Usagi, he walked out the door, Dorothy following him, her video camera in hand.  
"You're so brave, my knight!" she cried.  
Usagi, just relizing what was happening from the shock of being hoisted up onto Heero's shoulders managed to shout, "PUT ME DOWN, PEVERT!" before carried out the door. Now just Goku was left... But again, Ang got an idea.  
"Goku! There's food far, far away from this place!"  
"Really? Food?"  
"Yup, and someone in trouble."  
"Someone in trouble? With food? Goku away!"  
Goku ran out of the building, a determined look on his face. Ang put away her fly swater and smiled.  
"Now then, back to the fic..."  
  
Ang: The End! Well, of the first chapter... Please send me ideas! ^.^ Your help will make more of the fic for later... [Oh, joy. *waves 'Yay.' flag* BTW, I'll give ya credit...] ^.^;;; But hey, do you see that box? *points* That box is my friend. It can be your friend too, you just have to write in your name, e-mail, and a happy comment... or a bad one... *shrugs* But ya know what? If you're signed in, you just have to write that happy comment. Isn't that amazing? Why don't you try it! ^.^ I may even use that box on your fics! ...I probably will, being the bored and tired fangirl that I am... Enjoy the box!  
-Angel's Sin-  



End file.
